Herida
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Spoilers del manga de los capítulos 565 al 568. Sakamoto x Mutsu


Disclaimer: Gintama no me pertenece (así es por mas que escriba sigue siendo de Sorachi Hideaki) si así fuera no empezaría el arco final en el manga T^T bueno eso es todo espero que os guste ( aunque nadie lee los Fanfics de esta pareja)

Herida

El nunca tuvo miedo a perderla, pues ella era fuerte y formaba parte de una de las razas mas poderosas del universo, por eso el nunca dudaba en llevarla consigo a todas las negociaciones da igual lo peligrosas que fueran, es mas el se alegraba de que ella lo acompañara pues así el sentía que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Por eso mismo cuando el pidió que cerraran la compuerta y lo dejaran solo el se alegro de que ella lo acompañara, ella podía haberlo dejado atrás tan fácilmente pero no lo hizo y encima ella le dijo que se le había contagiado su estupidez, eso lo hizo muy feliz, pues entre ellos no hacían falta palabras para saber que se querían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, lo suyo se leía entre lineas, y lo que ella le dijo significaba que era igual de idiota que el y que no le importaba arriesgarse para protegerlo. Desde que rescataron al Shogun el tenia un mal presentimiento pero como siempre no hizo caso y siguió haciendo sus típicas bromas mas al darse cuenta de como el Shogun le miraba el culo a Mutsu se enfado pero decidió no decir nada, no era el momento ni el lugar, además de que para Mutsu el era seguramente un compañero y nada mas por lo que siguió haciendo el idiota aunque cuando cambiaron de sitios el no perdió el tiempo en hacer lo mismo que el Shogun así que Mutsu harta los tiro a ambos al suelo. Y al final como siempre Mutsu acabo salvandolo, el siempre dejaba que ella hiciera el trabajo peligroso pero eso era solo porque el confiaba plenamente en ella, bueno eso y que era un despistado. Cuando llegaron a la sala de control todo sucedió tan rápido, lo único que el llego a notar fue como ella lo empujo para salvarlo y como de la boca del Shogun salia un tentáculo robotico que atravesó a Mutsu. El no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, solo pudo ver como Mutsu caía al suelo herida por su culpa, por no haber prestado atención. El fue a socorrerla, la agarro entre sus brazos intentando darle protección, a quien habían herido era a Mutsu pero el que sentía mas dolor era el, o al menos eso creía pero entre todo lo que pasaba olvido lo mas importante, si te herían te infectabas y Mutsu estaba herida, así que sin poder verlo venir ella lo pateo, ahora estaba solo, como hacia años que no estaba, da igual la situación que fuera al menos ella estaba con el, pero ahora era todo diferente, lo único de lo que el estaba seguro era que por nada del mundo le haría daño a ella, ella era su camarada, su vice-capitana, su amiga, pero sobre todo la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, aun si el nunca le había dicho algo al respecto. Por eso cuando el la vio venir corriendo hacia el con intenciones asesinas, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar el arma y disparar, no a ella por supuesto, pero a esa enorme bola de tecnología. A el no le importaba hundirse con la nave siempre y cuando pudiera salvarla primero a ella, así que siguió peleando aunque sabia que sus posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas. En algún momento ella se agarro de su cintura pero el siguió avanzando y cuando creyó que tenia la oportunidad disparo al amanto que salia de la boca del Shogun, pero este paro la bala y la lanzo de vuelta. El no podía parar la bala de ninguna manera así que debería haber muerto en ese momento, pero como siempre Mutsu lo protegió, ella logro hacerse de nuevo con el control de su cuerpo y detuvo la bala con su mano izquierda mientras se sujetaba a el con la derecha, aunque las gafas de Sakamoto salieron volando en ese instante. La única oportunidad para lograr ganar era hacerse el muerto así que el pretendió que la bala le había dado y espero a que el Shogun diera la señal para disparar. Cuando lo hizo se aseguro de mandar al maldito al infierno de un disparo. De esa manera todos pudieron librarse del control del virus y ayudaron a la nave que estaba a punto de caer sin rumbo. En ese instante Mutsu se soltó de golpe de su cintura y el se preocupo enormemente, ella yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, el la agarro entre sus brazos como había hecho antes y grito pidiendo ayuda a sus subordinados que estaban llegando a la habitación en su busqueda.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? - dijo ella entre sus brazos

\- Mutsu! ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el preocupado

\- Estaría mejor si cierto idiota cubriera mejor su espalda pero supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada - dijo ella suspirando

\- Lo siento Mutsu - dijo el mirándola completamente serio - de verdad lo siento, no dejare que algo así te vuelva a pasar y menos por mi culpa -

\- Idiota si empiezas a cuidar de ti mismo me dejaras sin trabajo - dijo ella sonriendo

El se tranquilizo al verla sonreír pero esa sensación extraña en su pecho no paraba ni un segundo.

\- Parece que no estas tan mal si puedes hablar - dijo el Shogun

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo estaba aquí? - dijo el Shogun ofendido

\- Para nada - mintió Sakamoto

Uno de los miembros de la tripulación se acerco para curar a Mutsu e hizo que Sakamoto fuera a reparar las maquinas mientras tanto. Cuando la curaron ella se acerco al Shogun y el le dijo a ella la suerte que tenia de tener a Sakamoto como capitán, aunque no es que Mutsu no lo supiera. Sakamoto no paraba de ver hacia donde estaba Mutsu y al verla hablando con el Shogun se puso celoso, fue hacia donde ellos se encontraban y agarro a Mutsu por la cintura. Por supuesto que se gano un golpe por parte de Mutsu.

\- ¿Idiota se puede saber que estas haciendo? - pregunto ella enfadada aunque sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas

\- Pero si no e hecho nada que tu no hayas hecho antes Mutsu, no te olvides que al hacerte pasar por zombie te agarraste fuertemente a mi cintura - decía Sakamoto alegre

\- E-Eso fue algo diferente, ¿Acaso preferías que la bala te diera? - intento defenderse Mutsu

\- Pero si cuando te agarraste a mi todavía no había ninguna bala - decía el

\- Bueno yo... - empezó a decir Mutsu

\- ¿Porque no le dices lo que sientes por ella de una vez? apenas os conozco y ya noto vuestras peleas de enamorados idiotas, aparte que desde que dije lo de su culo no paras de mirarme mal e interrumpir si estamos hablando solos y ni hablar de las apuestas que tiene montada esa mujer a la que llamáis abuela, practicamente toda la tripulación apuesta a que Mutsu te disparara antes de que te le declares - dijo el Shogun

Ambos quedaron callados sin saber que decir hasta que el Shogun empezó a reír

\- Desde luego hacéis buena pareja, un completo imbécil que no sacrificaría a su camarada por nada del mundo y la vice-capitana que seguiría a ese imbécil hasta el infierno si hiciera falta - dijo el Shogun empezando a alejarse

\- Cuando vea a la Oba-san se va a enterar - dijo Mutsu avergonzada

\- Mutsu - la llamo el - ¿Como lograste moverte aun estando infectada? -

\- Sabia que no podía dejarte solo o lo echarías todo a perder. En una pelea a corta distancia no tendrías muchas posibilidades - dijo ella

Ella era la única que sabia de la herida de Sakamoto, una vez ella le pregunto por como se la había hecho y el se lo contó todo, eso era algo de lo que el nunca hablaba, pues no le gustaba ser mirado con lastima ni tener que dar explicaciones, pero el sabia que Mutsu era diferente y a pesar de que el le contó lo pasado ella lo siguió tratando como usualmente hacia.

\- Ya veo - dijo el tristemente - Siento ser un inútil

\- No es nada nuevo y si fuera algo que me molestara nunca te hubiera seguido, aunque también están las veces en las que tienes unos momentos en los que te ves bastante genial - dijo avergonzada

\- ¿Mutsu tu crees que yo- empezó a hablar el moreno pero fue interrumpido

\- Y yo puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte a ti también así que puedes seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre - añadió ella sonriendo

Sakamoto sintió esa sensación en su pecho otra vez y decidió decirle a Mutsu lo único que nunca le había dicho.

\- Mutsu yo te amo - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Que?! - hablo Mutsu mas fuerte de lo normal y completamente sonrojada

\- Al ver como te herían pensé que te perdería y eso no es algo que pueda permitir, no quiero verte herida nunca mas así que intentare ser mas cuidadoso, Mutsu tu eres todo para mi, una vez que la guerra acabo para mi yo no sabia que hacer con mi vida, quería ser comerciante pero ni siquiera sabia si lo lograría, mas al recogerme el Chidori y verte a ti tan seria y con esos ojos de tristeza supe que quería hacerte feliz y verte reír, pero parece que solo te causo problemas - dijo el tristemente

\- Sakamoto yo- empezó a decir ella sin saber como responder a tal declaración de parte del moreno

Sakamoto aprovecho que ella estaba confundida y la beso, era algo por lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando y sus labios eran tan suaves y adictivos que el no quería volver a pasar ni un segundo sin besarlos. Teniendo en cuenta que Mutsu todavía no lo había golpeado todo iba bastante bien pero el tampoco quería probar su suerte por lo que se separo de ella y se quedo mirándola a los ojos. Ella tenia los ojos abiertos pero evitaba mirarlo y en su lugar observaba el suelo, pero sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su respiración agitada. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada hasta que el decidió hablar.

\- Acabo de acordarme que hay algo que tengo que solucionar - dijo el moreno sonriendo y acto seguido empezó a gritar - Shogun! a partir de ahora el único que puede mirarle el culo a Mutsu soy yo y si veo que vuelves a hacerlo te disparare -

Todos en el barco lo miraron sorprendidos y el Shogun rió desde donde estaba. Y con respecto a Mutsu golpeo a Sakamoto dejandolo K.O. en el suelo, así aprendería a no decir cosas tan vergonzosas, aunque ella estaba inmensamente feliz de que el se le hubiera confesado pero para darle una lección no le respondería hasta el día siguiente cuando hubieran arreglado el barco.

 **FIN**

Sois libres de dejar un Review si os gusto *w* Y espero que paséis unas felices fiestas~~


End file.
